Appa is back
by Chocoolatee
Summary: Ter inspirasi dari poto-poto kangin pulang dari wamil nya... KangTeuk! kid! Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae and Kyuhyun


**APPA is Come Back**

* * *

**KangTeuk**

**Yaoi/boyxboy/mpreg/lot of typos**

**Romance/family**

**DON"T LIKE DON"T READ**

* * *

"Umma"panggi namja kecil nan imut seraya menarik baju ummanya

"Ne" jawab sang umma sambil memberi senyuman kepada anaknya itu

"Umma. . Hyukkie tidak sabar menunggu Appa"

Leeteuk yang melihat anaknya hanya tersenyum lembut dan berjongkok hanya untuk menyamai posisi dengan anaknya itu

"Appa mu akan segera kembali, ne.." Jawab Leeteuk sambil mengelus lembut pipi cabi milih Eunhyuk anak kedua dari keluarga Kim

Dipegangnya telapak mungil itu dan dilihatnya anak-anak nya yang lain. Senyuman mengembang ketika melihat keempat anaknya tengah tidak sabar menunggu sang appa.

Ya, disini lah mereka. Menunggu di depan gerbang militer menunggu sesosok yang amat mereka sayangi.

'Kangin-a bogoshippo' batin Leeteuk. Kebahagiannya akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Keluarganya akan lengkap seperti dulu. Menunggu selama 2 tahun baginya sangat lama, tapi waktu itu tergantikan oleh kehadiran malaikat-malaikat kecil. Hadiah yang diberikan Kangin untuk dirinya.

Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun adalah malaikat-malaikat kecil. Leeteuk bahagia memiliki mereka, sangat.

"Hae, kenapa kau menangis?" ucap sang sulung kepada Donghae

"Hiks, hae kangen A-appa" Jawabnya sambil sesunggukan dan mengucek matanya yang terlihat sangat cute

Sungmin yang melihat dongsaengnya langsung memeluk dan mengelus rambut dengan sangat lembut.

"Umma tadikan sudah bilang, Appa akan segera tiba. Jadi, jangan menangis ya" Ucap Sungmin lembut seraya mengusap air mata Donghae

"Umma" Panggil Kyuhyun dan berlari kecil menghadap sang Umma

"Ne, Kyuhyunni~" jawab Leeteuk mengusap rambut Kyu

"ApaApameombologomewat kyu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan lolipop masih mengisi penuh mulutnya

"Ya! Kyu`~ keluarkan dulu permen mu baru bertanya" marah Eunhyuk

"Apa, Appa membeli game buat Kyu, Umma?"

"Ne, appa pasti membelikannya"

Beberapa menit berlalu, Gerbang yang ada di depan Leeteuk dan anak-anaknya pun terbuka lebar. Maenampilkan sosok namja berbadan besar dengan seragam militernya, sungguh kelihatan gagah.

Jantung Leeteuk berdegup lebih kencang, manik matanya menemukan sosok yang selama ini dia rindukan. Senyumannya melebar, dan matanya telah dipenuhi butir-butir air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

Mata itu bertemu, sekali lagi mata itu bertemu. Kangin tersenyum melihat keluarganya yang telah menunggu kehadirannya. Matanya memanas ketika melihat sosok cantik dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat itu.

Kangin maupun Leeteuk, melangkah kaki mereka, perlahan demi perlahan , tatapan mereka tidak terlepas satu sama lain. Perasaan senang, lega, rindu bersatu dalam diri mereka.

Langkah mereka berhenti ketika mereka sudah berada dalam berjarak sedekat itu.

Digerakkannya tangan Leeteuk, mengelus pipi suaminya itu.

"Kangin-na" air mata Leeteuk yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Bogoshippo" jawabnya dengan suara parau dan dengan segera Leeteuk memeluk erat tubuh Kangin, dan memendamkan kepalanya dileher kangin. Meluapkan rasa rindu yang tertahan selama 2 tahun lamanya

"Bogoshippo, Teuki -a" kangin pun mengecup kepala leeteuk dan memeluknamja yang ia cintai itu dengan sangat erat

Kangin tersenyum melihat 4 sosok malaikat tengah berdiri mematung dan menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya. Kangin dan Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan mereka

" Teuki ya, itu malaikat-malaikat kita?" tanya kangin masih sambil memeluk pinggang leeteuk

Leeteuk hanya mengganguk senang

Kangin berjalan sedikit dan duduk berlutut sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar dan tidak lupa dengan senyuman lembut yang ia berika pada anak-anaknya

"APPA!"

Eunhyuk dan donghae yang mengerti pun langsung berlari dan memeluk sang Appa

"Appa, Hyukkie kangen"

"Hae juga, appa hiks hiks"

" Ne, appa juga kangen dengan kalian"

Sungmin yang melihat adegan itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan berjalan menuju appa nya

"Appa, Selamat datang. Kami senang Appa kembali" jawab Sungmin sambil mengusap air mata nya

Kangin hanya bisa mengangguk, dan melambaikan tangannya ke sungmin pertanda Sungmin juga harus bergabung memeluk bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae

Leeteuk pun tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk suami dan anak-anaknya itu.

Namun

"Kyuhyunii~" panggil Leeteuk kepada anaknya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri tegap seperti patung memperhatikan keluarganya yang sedang berpelukan

Kangin pun juga melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kamu tidak kangen Appa?" Tanya Kangin dengan nada sedih

"HAHAHAHAHahahHAHA" mereka semua terbelalak kaget melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba tertawa sambil memegang perutnya

Euunhyuk yang kesal pun menuju kyuhyun dan memberi sebuah hadiah pukulan ke kepala Kyuhyun

Puk!

"Aw! Hyung ~~.. kenapa memukulku?" rengek Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya sendiri

"Babo Kyu! Kenapa tertawa?Apa ada yang lucu? Kau tidak sayang Appa?Kenapa tidak memeluknya? Appa kan jadi cedih... Kyu jaad! " Marah Eunhyuk kepada namdongsaengnya itu

"Hyung~~ kalian itu sangat lucu! Melihat kalian, kyu jadi ingat teletubies tau!" jawab Kyuhyun enteng sambil menjulurkan lidahnya tepat di muka Eunhyuk

"Te-teletabis?" jawab Euhyuk bingung

Kyuhyunberlari menuju Appanya dan meninggalkan eunhyuk yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya

"Appa, kenapa aku punya hyung babo seperti hyukkie hyung?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah Eunhyuk

Kangin yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan dia pun memeluk Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya

"Hyung mu tidak babo kyu" jawab Kangin sambil mencubit pelan hidung Kyuhyun

"Appa., kau membawa game buat ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya

"hm.. Appa membawakannya hanya untuk Kyuhyunnie yang imut ini" jawab Kangin sambil mencium kening kyuhyun dan menurunkan Kyuhyun

"Jja, kita pulang" Ajak Leeteuk

"Ya! Hae? Hyukkie juga mau meluk Appa? Kenapa dari tadi kau yang selalu nempel di kaki Appa?" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"Biarin, Hae mau seperti ini terus"

Eunhyuk yang kesal lalu menarik syal yang di pake Donghae

"Andweee! Jangan menalik syal ku hyukkie! Hae gak mau lepas dari Appa!Ummaaa~ tolong hae" rengek Donghae

Puk PUK

"Aw~~!" Teiak Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Ternyata mereka dapat pukulan kertas dari seorang kyuhyun

"Dasal kalian, Kalian anak kecil!" jawab Kyuhyun enteng sambil berjalan menuju mobil bersama Sungmin

'Bukannya kami memang masih anak kecil ya' pikir Eunhyuk

"Kyuuuu dasar kauuu!" teriak duo Eunhae sambil berllari mengejar Kyuhyun

Leeteuk dan Kangin hanya dapat tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku anak-anaknya

"Selalu begini?" tanya Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Kau pasti bahagia ditemani dengan malaikat-malaikat kecil itu" Ucap kangin

"Aku lebih bahagia jika kami bersamamu" ucap leetuk sambil mengecup bibir kangin sekilas

END

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa g tau deh mo bilang appa

Menunggu waktu nya ujian jadi nya buat ni ff gaje

Semoga kalian suka

it's just for fun

no flame!


End file.
